On the Run
by DarthMii
Summary: The fate of Ashoka after Order 66. She survived the clones but can she survive life? Anakin is desparately trying to kill her or give her a chance to live by becoming his sith apprentice. The untold story of the chosen padawan. HIATUS!
1. The Beginning

On the Run

I breathed heavily, I was running from the traitor and my master was gone and my heart broken. How can he keep coming? The chase has been going on for hours. Why I asked myself? Why did he turn? Why did he hate so suddenly? Why did he kill everyone I knew and had loved? Where was he? Where was my master that I once loved so much? I heard the familiar hum of the traitor's lightsaber near me and I quickly jumped and faced him. He did not look the same; he now had a mask, which covered his face. I almost didn't believe it was he. But after a few minutes I realized it was him but in him was something I had never seen before this day…. hate and hunger for revenge. What had I done? What had I done to make him so angry? I knew what I had done…. I had done the right thing.

**3 hours earlier **

He shouted at me in his droid-like voice, "Ashoka, you know what's happened but I know you are different, I will show, you the way to save people's lives and you will have more power than you could ever imagine. The Jedi are traitors, you and I both know this to be true."

"Master, what are you talking about? The Jedi have always wanted the best for the galaxy! The thirst for power is a trait of the dark for from fear does the need of more power comes."

"Then you have been blinded from what is right in front of you and I am embarrassed to even believe you were once my pupil! Because of your treachery and deception and allegiance to the double-crossing Jedi, I must kill you as well… my _**former**_ apprentice."

And with that he came towards me, his lightsaber on for the kill. I knew his form well but he used aggressive this time and I knew I could never disarm him let alone kill him and even if I did disarm him, would I have the guts to kill him? I parried a few times and tried to tire him while I planned my escape. I knew from experience how to hot wire a ship, having learned that long ago from Anakin. Having a plan, I force pushed Anakin to the ground and ran as fast as I could to the nearest hanger. As soon as I entered I was fired at and not by the usual droids, no this time I was by my own men who had once been so loyal to me. Fighting back the emotions that struck me, I went through the hanger and killed every clone in my way. I couldn't think about what I was doing, all I knew was that I had to get away, far away. Anakin was hot on my trail and the shoot out by the clones had not turned the odds in my favor.

I got in the first ship I saw which in my luck was a Jedi starship whose passenger, I saw was dead near the ship, a body that looked similar to Twi'lek. I thought to myself if a Jedi Knight could not survive then how could I? I hopped in; quickly I got it running but almost not quick enough. I had to wait a few seconds to get the engines running but my former master was almost already there. Almost as soon as he had been but a step away from my ship, I took off. I battled my way past the clone gunners, now hot on my trail. I quickly shot them down but I could almost feel my master smiling. He knew I could go nowhere without the separate piece that let the Jedi Starfighter make the jump to hyperspace. He knew it was almost a complete victory for him. I could go nowhere.

**Back to Present**

I faced him. I had my lightsaber on ready to defend myself. He fought aggressively, almost too much for me. It was a difficult fight for both of us for bedsides fighting each other; we are on Improcco, an iciest planet in the Coruscant System. I had wanted to go farther but without the other hyperspace piece to the Jedi starship, I wasn't able to go anywhere besides the Coruscant System. As we fought we had to balance our selves on the ice. I was weakening, he knew it and I knew it. As we were fighting he managed to cut the tip of my lekku off. It hurt like crazy. I had never felt so much pain. The warm blood spilled on to the white, icy surface but almost instantly froze. I couldn't last much longer in the cold and in fighting my master. I was smaller and faster than my former master. I had escaped before and I knew I had to escape again. Our blades met, HE pushed hard and I pushed hard. He was stronger than I was. I quickly stopped pushing back and ran. He went a little off balance for a second but only for a second. In that second though I ran. My scanty clothing was not for this weather and my lekkus were nearly frozen. Finally I made it back to the place where our ships had landed. I ran into the ship in which Anakin had pursued me, the Twilight. I was familiar with this ship so right away I was off and just before I flew off, I saw a small black speck on the white blanket. Now, I was a wanted "traitor of the Empire."


	2. The Home Coming I Wish I Could Forget

Hey thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry it too so long but I hope you like the next chapter. You guys said you wanted it longer so I made this chapter a little longer.

________________________________________________________________________

The Home Coming I Wish I Could Forget

Where could I go? I had escaped from Anakin, I mean Vader, for now but how long until he found me again. He was now determined to get me. I can't believe my master wants to kill me. What had I done? I had never betrayed him like all the holonetworks said. Maybe a couple times I got too bold and snippy and didn't follow orders but still I had never conspired against the Republic or the now Empire. Now I was alone. I had thought of one place I could go but I was not sure if I should go. Maybe Vader had taken everyone I _knew _that I loved but he hadn't (hopefully) taken my family on Shili. Maybe they would take me back. I would blend in with the other Togrutas and not be discovered. Yes, that was my plan. As soon as thought of this I punched in the coordinates and headed to the planet. It was three hours away so I had plenty of time to myself. Not like I can have it with anyone else, Right? Shili, my old home. The last time I had been there it was when I was 10 years old. Force, that was almost 7 years ago. I had gone there to get my Akul Headdress. Plo Koon had decided for me to go because he said I needed to gain more knowledge of my own culture and gain respect from my own people. Plo Koon. He had been like my father. He had been so close to me. I remember him teaching me to use the force for the first time. After I had force pulled my lightsaber to me for the first time ever when I was four I remember running to him and hugging him. He was so proud of me. He had been the father I never had or at least never knew. He had guided me. He was now dead. The stupid clones had killed him. I can't believe they killed. They shot him down after all he had done for them. I needed Plo Koon's guidance right about now.

"Plo Koon" I whispered to myself. I started to cry but then I stopped myself.

"Get a grip Ahsoka." I said to myself. "Everyone dies just not always peacefully."

I grimaced. How could Anakin do this to me! My sadness turned to anger and frustration.

"No, Ahsoka don't get mad that's what turned Anakin. Don't let it happen to you." My conscience said to me.

I took a deep breath and meditated for at least an hour. I stopped meditating 30 minutes before landing and started getting ready. I changed from my usual two-piece outfit to a tight black leather jumpsuit because from what I remembered Shili isn't the warmest planet. When I was there last the wind had been terrible but I still had gotten my headdress.

________________________________________________________________________

Flash Back:

I saw the beast before it had seen me. It was a monster and huge even for an Akul. Only later did I find out it had destroyed two villages and called the Destroyer. I didn't bring my lightsaber just a small knife to get the teeth with. I prowled close to the beast but he heard me just before I could make my attack. He turned and faced me. I took a few steps back. He charged but I stood my ground. He kept coming and just before he could reach me I jumped and landed on its back. The combined force of the landing and a little help from the Force itself broke its back. It was crippled. The beast fell to the ground with a thud and I fell off it. Quickly I cut the spinal cord and gathered all of its teeth and put them, still bloody, in a pouch on my utility belt.

I came back a heroine. I stayed there another two days to make the actual headdress. When I was done, the headdress was beautiful. Even the Togruta Leader said it was one of the best he'd seen made.

End of Flash back

________________________________________________________________________

But those times were gone. That was then and this was now. And now I had reached Shili. It looked just like I remembered, grassy and with forests. I landed on a plateau a bit away from a village. I didn't want to make my presence broadcasted to everyone. I walked to the village. I tried to remember my family and my time on Shili before I was taken to be a Jedi. I remembered being teased because I was adventurous and didn't play with all the other Togrutas. I remember saying good-bye to someone, my mother I think. Her face was a blur to me. I remember her crying but other than that I couldn't remember anything. What did my father look like? Was he nice? Did my mother still love me? It had not mattered to me then but now it was my only hope.

I came upon the village. It was simple. It was made up of various huts. The size and decorations of the hut signified the class of each Togruta. As I walked through the villages many of the Togrutas stared at me. To them I was weird because I was independent, one of the things I didn't like about my people. One of the children, a boy, pointed at me and I heard him whisper to his friend, "Ahsoka." Ah, so they knew. Then I realized that of course they knew me. They could tell who I was by my cut lekku. It had healed but it was still shorter than my other headtails. I continued my walk with my eyes directed down. I didn't want to look at them or even feel what they felt about my presence. I was tired of being hurt. I finally came upon the biggest and most elaborate designed hut, the home of the leader. I knocked hard at the door. His wife let me in as soon as she recognized me. She closed all the windows and the door so nobody could see in yet still some of the younger Togrutas tried to get in but she quickly shooed them away. I walked to where their leader was seated and bowed my slightly. I looked up. He was a middle aged Togruta with four headtails, a rarity for Togrutas. His face was almost completely white. He had an Akul Headdress and a belt also made of Akul teeth, sign of killing more than five Akuls. He had a very solemn expression and didn't look the least happy to see me.

He said, "I am Dramede Zans and you are the hunted Ahsoka Tano. Why have you come to us?"

"Dramede, please I've come because this is my only home I now have."

"Did you not think that by coming here, you have endangered all of us including your family?"

"I thought maybe I could blend in with the other Togruta and go back to living with my family like a regular member of the clan."

"Don't you see Ahsoka? You are marked. Your lekku defines you from all of us."

What he was saying was true but I needed a place to live. What could I do? There was moment of silence between us. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He turned head away as if he couldn't make up his mind. I sensed confusion and sympathy in him. He then looked back at me and spoke. His voice had softened a bit.

"You see Ahsoka, the reason I cannot let you stay is because if Darth Vader comes and he brings his forces, he will slaughter my people. It's a kill one and save a thousand case. I can't let all my people die just for you. I'm sorry Ahsoka, I really am. You were a hero to us."

I sensed then sensed fear, great fear. Then I realized why.

"He came here, didn't he? He threatened you too, didn't he? How dare he! I swear I will gut him like a gardarian dirt fish. Just tell me where he is."

"Ahsoka, your abilities serve you well but don't go after him. He is too powerful."

" I wouldn't be too sure. The Jedi used to be the most powerful force in the galaxy if you remember. We don't run. Now tell me where he is."

"He's in the village, in your family's hut but don't…."

I was already out of the hut and running through the village. Searching for him. I couldn't believe I hadn't felt it before. I had been so stupid. It was like a feel of fire. It felt stronger and stronger as I neared it. It finally lead to a small hut with many decorations. I carefully ignited my lightsaber and stepped in and to my shock, I not only saw Darth Vader but also he was hold an elder Togruta woman with his lightsaber to her neck. I saw a male and a young boy being held by some storm troopers.

"Took you long enough to get here, Ahsoka. Well in your absence I decided to get acquainted with your family."

"Family?"

"Ah, I forgot you don't know them do you? Now tell me would like to meet them here or in the next world?" He taunted.

"Let them go, Vader. You know who you want and it's not them. Now come and fight like a real opponent instead of using my family as bait."

"You are so foolish, Ahsoka. You are in no position to make demands or tell me what to do. Surrender to me or I kill your family. And I won't kill them quickly."

He them shoved my mother to the ground. I couldn't go to help her up in fear of him killing me when I was most vulnerable. He told the trooper who held the boy to let him go. The trooper followed the command and stepped back. Vader then began to force choke him. My mother began screaming and crying. My father shouted at me to do something. I came at Vader with my lightsaber but he force flung me to a wall. Was I that weak? There wasn't much time until the boy would be dead. I got up.

"Stop! Okay I surrender, just let the boy go!"

"I knew you would agree."

He dropped the boy and my mother rushed to him. He was gasping for air. I immediately felt guilty for even coming to Shili. I was so stupid. What had I done?

"Monster!" My mother yelled.

Although my mother couldn't see Vader face, I knew he was glaring at her. Vader came over to me and slapped me on the face. I was a bit shocked but I stood my ground and looked him straight in the face that is if you could call it a face.

"I will not kill you yet, Ahsoka. I will just do everything to you that the Jedi have done to me."

"The Jedi did nothing to you! You MONSTER!" I yelled.

I again ignited my lightsaber and struck at him. He turned his lightsaber on and parried my blow but instead of coming back to make his move, he yanked my mom up by her headtail and put the lightsaber near her neck again, close enough to burn her neck. Tears were in her eyes.

"Turn off your lightsaber and give it to me or she dies."

He yanked harder on her headtail. She whimpered. I reluctantly turned off my lightsaber and gave it to him.

"Good. Now go with my troopers and don't try anything or else she dies."

I reluctantly went with the troopers. They put binders on my wrists and lead my to an Imperial Shuttle and put me in a prisoner cell. I remained silent the entire time they did this.

To my horror, they also went back to the hut and brought my family. I yelled at Darth Vader.

"Darth, What are you doing? You said you wouldn't hurt them. I'm the one you have a grudge against. You can do whatever you like to me, just don't take or hurt them."

Vader looked at me and said, " I said I wouldn't kill them, _at the moment_. I never said I wouldn't hurt them or take them. I said I would do everything you traitors have done to me so that means I have to use the only people you have to love and love you."

With that he left me think about what was to come. In my heart, I knew he was going to do the worst possible thing to hurt me. Now I knew why the Jedi didn't allow attachments. To lose someone you love is worst than death. I looked at my family.

What Have I Done?

I hope y'all liked it. It's not the best, I know but I promise the next chapter will be better.

BTW Anonymous authors if you look on my profile, I may have a message for you. If you have a question, I will answer it on my profile.

Thanks for Reading! Please Review! I heart you the readers.

Click on the Button that says Review and Review Please!


	3. What Hurts The Most

Author's note: A Shout to reka1207, Mir'ika (ARC13), Tissy, Ahsoka66, Mairi, MissCanada, and Evil Tree. Thanks you so much for reviewing!

BTW This chapter is sad.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars…..not yet at least. (Evil laugh).

What Hurts the Most:

Wherever we were going was definitely far away from Shili. It had been three hours and we still weren't there. I had kept my face turned away from my family. They must hate me. It was all my fault. I'm the one who got them into this. I'm the one who had caused all their troubles. Finally I looked at them. I saw my brother. He smiled at me as if just to keep my spirits up. I weakly smiled back at him. He was cute little guy and I sensed the force in him. Guess it runs in the family. I'm sure if I had lived with my family we would have had tons of fun together. I looked at my parents and actually studied them for the first time. My mother was mild-aged yet still pretty. She was frail and trembling. My father was holding her in his strong arms. He had an Akul headdress and an Akul belt like Gramede. I looked back at my brother and then at the entire family and asked,

"What are your names?" Not really directing it to anyone in particular.

My mother surprisingly was the first to talk, "How could you not know your parents? I am Creusa, your mother and this is your father Vanick and that is your younger brother, Nissim."

Nissim eyed me suspiciously and I don't blame him. Why trust someone who almost got you killed?

"You ruined everything." He said to me. I looked down; I just couldn't him in the eye.

"Nissim be nice to your sister." My mother scolded.

"No, mother, he's right. I did ruin everything. I ruined your lives. I should have never come back. I know I acted stupid and I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Soka, I'm just glad to see you again. I remember the last time you visited Shili. When you made your Akul headdress, your father and I were so proud of you even though we didn't say it."

She came over to me and gave me a hug. It was a little awkward but I hugged her back. We pulled away and I asked timidly, "Do you still love me?"

"Of course we love you Ahsoka and we are proud you are a Jedi." My father spoke this time.

"Giving you up to the order was one of the hardest things we every did. Plo Koon was so kind to us but when he came to take you, I still cried." My mother stated.

"I remember that"

"That's why when Plo Koon came back to get Nissim, I refused to let him take my other child."

Nissim looked at our mother and said, "I'm happy you didn't or else I'd be dead right now."

I faked a smile a smile as the pang of hurt hit my heart. All those younglings, dead. Not even given a proper funeral just sprawled across the floor like slaughtered animals. But I decided not to dwell on those thought and instead for the rest of the journey I learned about my family and for the first time since Order 66, I can honestly say that I enjoyed myself.

One week later:

That joy was short lived for as soon as we landed we were separated in to different cells. Oh I missed them even though I had only known them for a few hours, I knew them and loved them. I didn't understand though how they could love me. Why did they love me? My thoughts were interrupted as two clones entered my cell. I immediately stood up. They came over and put some binders on my wrists. They didn't say anything except, "Come with us." I didn't dare fight back because I didn't know where they had my family or what they would do to them if I tried anything.

They led me to a large room and took off my binders. I looked at them surprised until I saw them put a binder on my ankle that was attached to a chain that was welded to the wall. The troopers then left with out another word.

Then he came in the room. Vader.

We stared at each other for but a moment.

"Today, my former padawan you will feel the greatest pain one could ever feel and the Jedi did it to me, their _chosen one_. Now I shall so it to you, a Jedi, a traitor!"

"I never betrayed you, master!"

"Do not call me that!" he snapped at me. "You are not worthy of calling me master, you Jedi scum!"

"How can you even say that, _**Vader**_. You were once one of those people you call Jedi scum! Don't you remember anything!?"

"Yes of course I do! I remember the Jedi killing my mother and wife, Padme, in my point of view. It was all their fault. They betrayed the Chancellor, Palpatine. It was only right to destroy them"

"No, Palpatine was the betrayer! He betrayed the entire Republic. Your mind has been twisted to remember things, as you want to see it. What did innocent younglings do to you? Do you honestly think they plotted against the Republic? Did they deserve to be slaughtered like animals? Give me an answer!"

"Be quiet." He snapped.

"Tell me what you honestly think!"

He came over to me and put a gag in my mouth much to my displeasure.

The following events will forever scare my heart.

Both of my parents were brought to the room. They looked like they hadn't eaten in days. Vader came over to my father and force picked him up and flung him cross the room into a wall. He them took my hurt father and force choked him to death. My mother screamed bloody murder. He then activated his red lightsaber and began to torture her with it. I saw her scream in pain. How could Vader be so cruel to someone so helpless? I watched him torture her in the most barbaric ways. How could the Jedi have done this to him? I had never done anything like this to him. Tears were rolling down my face as well as my mother's. Vader brought up his lightsaber to make the final blow. No, No, NO! I force pushed Vader across the room and force pulled the lightsaber to my hand. I cut the chain that held me. I ran over to my mother and held her in my arms. It was obvious she wouldn't live much longer, not after that beating. Vader for some reason retreated to a corner as I had my last moments with my mother. I held her close and tried to use a Jedi healing trance on her but I was too panicked to concentrate.

"Don't die mom, please. Don't leave me."

She smiled weakly and said,

"Ahsoka tell your little brother good bye for me. And both must always remember I always will love…" Her body went limp in my arms. She was dead.

"No!" I screamed. Vader just watched my in my pain and tasted what he thought was sweet revenge.

"Now you know what I had to go through Ahsoka. It is what hurts the most in the whole galaxy. Maybe if you had stopped me sooner, you could have saved her but you will never know will you?" He taunted. "And to think this is just half of the pain I felt. Come and will teach you to have enough power to save the ones you love."

"Don't you honestly expect me to believe or trust you? You just murdered my parents. I won't become what you have, a power hunger…DROID! Just kill me!" I offered him the lightsaber. He took it but he didn't activate it or threaten me.

"Oh I won't let you let you have such a merciful death. But since you won't join me, I am sure your brother will. He will be a great sith."

My brother. I had completely forgotten about him.

"He will never join you." I whispered quietly.

"Oh I'm sure he will. After all their deaths." He pointed at my parents. "Was your fault."

I stared at him with wide eyes. He said nothing more. The only sound that could be heard in the room was his mechanical breathing. He left me to mourn. I looked at my parents' cold, bloody bodies and thought of my brother. Not a merciful death? I have nothing left or so I thought. Even torture to the death was better than this. This is truly what hurts the most. He couldn't do anything else to me.

What Else Could He Take Away From Me?

________________________________________________________________________

Hey thanks for reading! I hope you liked it a little. I know it was not my best chapter and I will try to do better next time. The next chapter won't come for a while. I'm sorry.

Now please click that button that says review and review! Tell what you truly think of it and give me any advise! Thanks!


	4. The Choice

Author's Note: Sorry for the super long wait. I had some writer's block and I was on vacation. So anyway here's the new chapter! It's shorter than usual. Sorry.

I looked at one of the white walls of my cell absent-mindedly. I couldn't stop thinking g of my family. My parents, their bodies just left like that on the cold floor. No coffin, no burial. They were probably just thrown out with all the other space junk. They nearly had to drag me away from their bodies. How could he be so heartless?

Now he had my brother, my only family and he would take him away from me too! _He will be a great __**Sith**__. _Vader's words echoed through my head. I closed my eyes remembering Nissim eying me on the ship ride to this trenched place. He wouldn't turn against me, would he?

I heard the slide open. Ugh, what now? It was probably those stupid clone again either here to torture me or bring me my rations. Why didn't they just kill me? I didn't even turn my head or open my eyes. I expected to here their baritone voices of the clones instead I heard what I had wanted to hear for the first time.

"Ahsoka?"

It was Nissim's voice calling to me not a clone. I immediately opened my eyes and whipped my head around to look at him. He looked…fine. He didn't seem at all like my parents had when I saw them again. Nissim looked well except for the frown pasted on his face. I got up and ran to hug him but as soon as I tried to embrace him he pushed me away.

"What's wrong, Nissim?"

"Everything."

"Don't give me that. What' wrong?"

"You killed my, our parents."

I was stunned. Where had he heard this? I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've seen their bodies and the holoclip of you running towards them with an ignited lightsaber. You killed them so bloodily that Vader couldn't even let me see the part of the clip where you slaughtered them."

My jaw hung open. I remember running toward them with the lightsaber but not to kill them. I was running towards my mother to help her. Vader had fed my brother lies.

"I never hurt our parents let alone kill them. Vader lied to you"

Nissim's face was still set with a frown and hating eyes. He looked as if he wanted to kill me at that very moment.

"Vader has been completely civil and nice to me this entire time. You on the other hand stole his lightsaber and killed my parents. How can I trust you?"

"Nissim, please. Why do you think he brought you here in the place?"

"Vader said he brought me and my family here to help us."

"Do you honestly believe him? He's a killer and a sith."

"If Vader is as mean and terrible then why hasn't killed you or me?"

"Because he wants to hurt me and put me through agonizing pain or before he kills me or make me a sith. As for you, he wants to make you a sith too."

" What is wrong with being a Sith?"

"Sith are murderous, power-hunger monster like the Emperor and Vader."

"I don't believe you. Vader has been very kind to me since I brought here."

"Nissim trust me, he's not who he says he is."

"Why should I trust the murder of my parents?"

"I told you, I NEVER KILLED THEM!" I practically yelled. I was getting frustrated. Why couldn't he see that Vader was the bad guy here not me! Nissim looked angrily at me.

"Yes you did! I saw the proof. I don't want to end up like you, Ahsoka! You killed my parents simply because you were mad at them for sending you to the Jedi order. I am going to become a sith whether you like it or not. I will be like Vader and save people from murders like you!" He yelled at me. I was almost afraid.

"No" I quietly whispered.

"Very good, Nissim." Vader's mechanical voice boomed from behind Nissim. Vader had come in without either of us knowing.

"I shall officially make you my apprentice, tomorrow in front of the entire 501st legion. You have chosen wisely. Go to your quarters, I will talk to you more there after I talk to this little traitor a little more."

" Yes, Master."

Nissim glared at me once last time before leaving. I couldn't believe it my own flesh and blood had decided to turn against because he believed Vader. Vader and I were alone. I tried to search Vader's eyes but his dark mask hid his emotions though I could feel that he was pleased with himself.

"You can't do this Vader."

"But I have. Did you honestly think you could stop me?"

I remained silent. Had I really thought that? I guessed I should've known that I couldn't but still. Vader walked towards me until we were face to mask. I grimaced but I still looked him in the eye. Then he spoke.

"But since I am so merciful, I will give you another choice."

My eyes turned from angry to confused. I could almost feel through the force Vader wicked grin hidden under that ugly mask.

"Tomorrow, when I take Nissim as my apprentice. You will be watching from a place where you cannot be seen. In your hand you will be holding this one shot blaster." Vader held a small up a small blaster. "You will have a clear shot at Nissim. You can either kill him or let him become my apprentice and someday a sith."

I gritted my teeth. How could someone have such a twisted mind? I looked at the small blaster, Vader held. One shot, one life, one chance. Maybe I could kill Vader instead. As if Vader read my mind, he said,

"I wouldn't waste that shot on me. Even if it did hit me, it wouldn't kill me. I won't give you the blaster until tomorrow just in case you try anything."

With that Vader left me to my thoughts. No, I couldn't, wouldn't do it yet again it would save the galaxy from another sith and himself from the dark side. Another idea passed through my mind. Suicide. No, that was not a choice but how is murder any better?

That resting period, I didn't get any sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about the choice I would have to make. I was dead either way.

To Kill or Not to Kill?

Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter and to make up for the long wait for this chapter, I am going to have the next chapter out either this Saturday or Sunday. Thanks for reading!

Please Review! It always makes my day no matter what it says. Please Review!


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I am so sorry that I have to write this but I can't get the next chapter of On the Run out the next today. Stupid writer's block has hit me and it may not come out for another week. I apologize. I know I said that I would have it out but sometimes life just doesn't go the way it should. I am NOT putting On the Run on a hiatus; I just need more time to make a good chapter. Again, I apologize to you the readers.


	6. Escape

Author's note: I am again so sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter, finally.

Warning: First part is in present tense and later part is in my usually past tense style.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.

My heart is beating quickly. I don't have much time. The ceremony is coming to a close. I see my brother on one knee in front of Darth Vader. I see Vader giving him my old lightsaber. In my heart there are so many things I want to shout out. I want to tell my brother to stop and come back to the light side. I want to shout at Vader and tell him that what he is doing is not right but I can't. I know what I should do but I can't bring myself to kill my own family. I see Rex, my old friend but now I see him as an enemy. He betrayed me just like Anakin. I don't see him anymore as a person and not a clone. I see him only as a droid made of human flesh.

From where I am I can see everything. I want to run away and forget but I can't. In my heart there is rage and want for revenge now planted. I have resisted it so far but I cannot anymore. I silently use a Jedi mind trick to make the two clones that were guarding me to go and watch the ceremony with the rest of the 501st legion. I silently and discreetly make my way towards Vader and Nissim. I am now only but a few feet from the platform. I take the one-shot blaster and aim. I pull the trigger without even shaking. The sound rings through the hanger. I know my advantage of surprise will not last long.

I quickly force jump onto to the platform. I look at the unhurt Nissim. He is mad at me and surprised. I shake off his look quickly and force grab my lightsaber from him. I force push him safely off to the side. I ignite my green lightsaber. Vader is still recovering from the shot. I had shot him right in the chest and now his breathing is now unsteady. I feel his anger, surprise and humiliation. Once he saw my ignited lightsaber, he knew what I wanted. I wanted to fight him. He said nothing. He just ignited his own lightsaber. We engaged in our battle. We are now both fueling our power by our hate and rage. I know I should not and use the lightside of the force but I refuse. I must fight fire with fire. The 501st legion is helplessly watching. They know they cannot shoot at me for fear of hitting their "Lord Vader".

I let out my rage. Even Vader is surprised by my aggression. I am using the Ataru form not my usual Shien. Even though, I am not used to this form, I have practiced it. The jumps and acrobatics give me an advantage over Vader because of his droid body parts he is not as agile or quick. He can barely block my blows. All he can see is a blur. I feel him weakening. I let out all my anger for killing all my family; the Jedi, my parents and making my own brother go against him. In one stroke, I sliced off both of his hands right above the wrist. His lightsaber falls to the ground with a deafening clunk. Everyone is in utter shock including me. I look at my helpless former master. I could have killed him right then but I couldn't. Before me, I didn't see a sith. I saw a helpless man and killing him it wasn't the Jedi way. What have I done? He then spoke with his mechanical voice.

"Are you really going to kill me, Snips?"

"Not yet, Sky-Guy." I said in a cold voice.

I jumped behind Vader as a blaster shot nearly hit me. I was safe as long as I used Vader as a living shield. I took my lightsaber and put it close to Vader's neck.

"Rex, old buddy, will you please get me a ship? If you don't then I will have to kill your Lord Vader and I don't think you want to explain to the Emperor why his star pupil is dead."

I could feel through the force his surprise at me remembering him by his name and his hesitation to get the ship. As if to prompt him, I held the lightsaber even closer to Vader's neck though I highly doubted that Vader could feel it's pain or heat. Rex then quickly barked out orders to get a ship ready. The ship they were going to let me have was an old Imperial Shuttle.

"Ahsoka, I have a ship ready for you. Now if you just let Vader go, we will let you be on your way."

"Rex, you can't honestly think I'm that stupid. I am going to take Vader with me and I promise to put him in an escape pod as soon as it's safe enough for me."

I knew he couldn't argue with me seeing as I had the advantage. Though I knew it was a risk he was taking to let me go without a battle. I force pulled Vader's lightsaber to me and quickly walked Vader and myself to the shuttle still keeping my lightsaber to his neck. Surprisingly, he did not resist at all.

As I got on the ship, I saw Nissim running towards the ship. He tried to come onto the ship to stop me but I force pushed him back. I knew he could do nothing to me but I did not want to have any more complications.

"So you are against me!" he shouted at me. If he only knew what I had done for him.

"I am not against you. I am against what you are doing and becoming!"

With that I closed the ramp. I decided not to put Vader in one of the holding cells but rather in the front with me. We needed to talk. As soon as I punched in coordinates and the ship was in hyperspace, I was the first to speak.

"How could you?"

"How could I what?"

"How could you kill all the Jedi just for the death of two people?"

"The Jedi were plotting against the republic."

"Anakin, do you honestly believe that lie that was fed to you? What did younglings do to you? Do you really believe that five year olds had been plotting against the republic?"

"They were trained to follow the steps of the master, meaning in the future they would turn against the empire as well."

"Master, you have been brainwashed."

"No, I have simply seen the truth."

"Master, please look at what your anger has turned you into. You are no better than Grievous. Your anger has just turned you into a twisted and evil monster."

"But look at you. Your anger gave you enough power to defeat me. Think you could use all that power to help some one."

"Don't play with my mind, Vader. I didn't kill you, right?"

"But you want to, you could avenge all those I killed. Your parents, Aayla, Luminara,…. Plo Koon."

That struck a nerve with me. Quick as lighting, I took out my lightsaber and put it close to Vader's face. I wanted to kill him at that moment. I don't know what took me over. All the pain came back to me. The feel of rejection from my clan on Shili, the hurt of losing all the Jedi and my family, the pain of having my master turn to the dark side and the frustration I felt when Vader turned Nissim against me. I wanted to kill him with all my heart but I couldn't. It would be against everything I had been taught. I would be taking a step towards the dark side. It took all my will power to turn off my lightsaber but I did it.

"You are not strong enough to do it are you, Ahsoka?"

"It is not strength to kill a defenseless cyborg. Master, come back to who you were, The Chosen one. Come with me and escape."

"Escape what? Power, strength and the darkside. You are so wrong in what you believe. I know the right way to go. As for you, you have no way to go."

"At least even if I don't have any place to go, I am not going now a path of darkness."

"Its better than going nowhere. Think of it as this you can use your power that you gained to help others. You did when you fought me. You are becoming just like me"

I was about to reply but that moment I had arrived at my destination, Nal Hutta. I was there because I hoped that I could perhaps find some protection.

"Vader this is where I say good-bye to you."

"So you are going to kill me?"

"No, I promised Rex that I would put you in an escape pod once it was safe for me and I always stay true to my word."

Vader just kept silent as I led him to one of the escape pods. As soon as he was in, I said one last thing.

"I loved you, Master."

With that I sealed the door and released the escape pod into the open space. The pod was equipped with a distress signal that would especially signal imperial ships. I sighed as I took one last look at the floating escape pod.

Was I really becoming like Darth Vader?

Author's note: I hope that was okay and not too terrible. Please understand that when Ahsoka says, "I loved you, Master", it is not in the romantic way but in the brother/sister way.


	7. Meeting the Rebellion

Author's note: I am so so so so so so sorry for the huge delay on getting this chapter out. This chapter has been the hardest to write because it is a boring yet important chapter. Please forgive me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

______________________________________________________________________

As soon I landed at Nal Hutta, I immediately sold the shuttle. I could not use it again and if I can remember anything about Rex, I know that he would be smart enough to put a cloaking device in it. It sold for a good 35,000 credits. Poor guys must of thought he wouldn't get noticed smuggling spice if he used one of their own ships. It would do just the opposite. I felt a tad guilty about it but I had to be rid of it and why should I care if he died or not? Vader didn't care if the Jedi died, I thought bitterly to myself.

The creds I had were enough to get me through sometime on my own if I had to. I knew that the Imperials would sooner or later try to find me. For now I had to disappear or become someone else. I chose the latter.

I entered one of the shops making sure to keep my head hooded. I couldn't let anyone recognize me. I bought a blaster that would keep take the place of my lightsaber for now a makeup kit and a medical kit. I quickly paid for my items and left to put the makeup on somewhere no one could see me.

First I took the medical kit and injected one of the numbing shots into my uncut headtails. I carefully took out my lightsaber and cut my other lekku to the same length of my other. Even though I had put numbing into my lekku it still pained me to cut it but I had to do it. My uneven headtails were just too big a give away. I put some bacta patches on it. I quickly took out the make up kit and make my face to look ten years older. I carefully make the markings on my face look less like mine and more like my mother's. After an hour of applying makeup I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a 25-year-old pilot that had been through more battles than she should have by that age. To finish the look I took my lightsaber off my belt and replaced it with a blaster. I carefully put my lightsaber in a compartment on the belt. I also took Darth Vadar's lightsaber and put it in a compartment on the belt. It was almost like a trophy.

I looked one lat time in the mirror. I was not longer Ahsoka Tano. I was Tena Calso.

I put my hood back on and left.

I entered the nearest cantina not really sure what to do. I quickly ordered a drink and sat down. I had never really had time to myself and now I understood that sometimes it is better to have work than nothing to do. What was I supposed to do? My life was crushed to an oblivion. My family was dead well at least most of it. My brother was learning the ways of the sith which was not any better than him being dead. No, it was better I told myself. That was why I did not kill him in the first place. I had to keep telling myself that. I could have no regrets about my choice. I knew I had to get Nissism back. I didn't know how or when I just knew that I had to at all costs. All costs including the darkside? I thought about the fight I had had with Vader. I had defeated him, hadn't I? Then I began to think about what I could do with the darkside. I still didn't understand how if the lightside was stronger, Vader had killed all the Jedi, including some the master. Is the darkside stronger? Maybe if I just used the darkside sometimes, it would not matter. What could the darkside lead to? As long as I just used it for good, would it matter? I quickly finished my drink when I saw some imperial troops come into the cantina. I knew that I had a disguise but that didn't mean I wanted to risk it. Being Togruta has its advantages and disadvantages and at the moment it was a disadvantage.

I wandered into the hanger to look at the ships. There was every kind of ship you could imagine. I think I may have even seen the shuttle I sold. All of a sudden, I heard blaster shots wring out. As if by instinct I ran to its source. It was coming from some imperial troops shooting at a boy not a year older than myself. I quickly brought my hand down to my belt to grab my lightsaber but instead I felt my blaster. Without another thought, I drew it and fired at the troopers. I hit 2 of the 5 that surrounded the boy. The others began to walk towards me now. I kept firing at them and shot two more down. The other with out his buddies to back him up, ran to get some help. I rushed over to the boy. He was battered but would live.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Come on…ugh." He groaned as he tried to stand up but fell quickly back to the ground.

"Here let me help you." I said as I helped the boy up. I let him lean on me as he lead me to his ship. I carefully laid him down on one of the beds on his ship. I studied him for the first time. His skin was a deep tan and his hair was black with eyes to match. He was badly cut in some places and a few bolts had grazed his body.

"Please don't mind me but I have to take off your shirt so I can patched up your wounds."

He didn't say anything but simply nodded. I took off his shirt to reveal his bare chest. I saw that he had a small necklace on but I decided not to ask. I got out the medical kit I had bought and I cleaned his wounds and put bacta pouches on them. I looked at his leg and patched it up as well.

"There, finished."

"So will I live?" he said with a smirk.

"I think the odds are in your favor."

I turned to leave but before I could he called out.

"Wait where are you going?"

I stopped then thought about. I really didn't know where I was going. I turned and faced him.

"I don't know."

"Well if you don't know then how about you come with me? Those storm troopers killed my co-pilot and you seem like a good substitute. The storm troopers are going to try to find you especially after what you did."

I thought for a moment. I didn't know anything about this guy or where he was going. I could feel nothing thing dark in him. I decided to take a chance.

"Sure."

I walked back and followed him into the cockpit. He was already getting the ship in the air.

I quickly took the seat opposite of him. As we flew out of the atmosphere, he was still calculating for hyperspace. Then came the trouble. Three TIE fighters came into view.

"We got company."

"Well keep 'em busy. The gun is"

"Already found it."

I carefully began aiming and shooting at the ships. I managed to blast one right out of the sky. I hit one on the wing and it spiraled out of my view. The third one made a shot on the ship but not a fatal one.

"Hurry up!" I yelled at him.

"I'm getting there."

"Well, hurry up and arrive!"

"Got it!"

He sat down in the chair and strapped himself in. We then made the jump to hyperspace and just in time I might add because the TIE fighter had brought some more friends along with him. Unfortunately though I was not strapped in and I fell back and landed on my rear. I could hear that boy snickering. I picked myself and sat down in the co-pilot. I glared at him until he stopped.

"So what is your name?" he asked after some awkward silence.

"Just call me Tena. What about you?"

"I'm Garen. Garen Tokk."

"So where exactly are we going, Garen Tokk?"

"We are going to Chrellis, an asteroid. I'm part of the rebellion."

"Rebellion?"

"You know, the people who are against the Empire. That's why those storm troopers shot at me and killed my co-pilot."

"So you were carrying information about the Empire?"

"Yup." He pulled out his necklace that I had seen earlier. It looked like the shape of dragon.

"There is a chip in here."

"Oh. Why are telling me this? I could turn against you, you know."

"Well, you looked like you didn't like the empire either so I guess I just decided to trust you. You did save me after all."

"Well, lucky for you I don't like the empire either."

"So you'll join the Rebellion?"

"Yeah, I got nothing better to do." Except get my brother back to the lightside or really my side, I added mentally.

"So what's your story? Why don't you like the empire?"

"They killed my entire family except for my brother. They took him away from me to become one of their slaves. I want to find him and bring him back to me."

"I'm so sorry."

"What's your story?"

"My family and I were forced to mine for spice on Kessel. The rebels saved us and we've been with them ever since. Looks like we are coming up on Chrellis."

I looked at the Asteroid. Now I knew why they had chosen the Asteroid. You could not tell anything lived on it unless you looked very carefully. We landed in one of the hidden hanger. I followed Garen as he walked out to meet the people. I for once was timid. I carefully walked out of the ship. Garen looked at me and smiled.

"Come on, Tena. I would like you to meet my father, Admiral Kalt Tokk."

" Nice to meet you, Tena."

"Nice to meet you too, Admiral."

"Dad, Tena an excellent shooter. She would like to join the rebellion too."

"Of course the more people that join the better."

"Come on, Tena. I'll show you around your new home."

Home? Could this be where I belong?

_______________________________________________________________________

Author's note: Okay before you start getting made a me for a boring chapter after such a long wait please understand that this is a filler/bridge chapter. I promise to have the next chapter out in the next week.


	8. Another Author Note

Gosh. I hate writing these. I honestly feel terrible for saying that I could have the next chapter in the next week. I am now 3 weeks late and I am afraid that it will have to wait one more week. I honestly feel like crap for doing this. You the readers are so good. If you hate me I understand. I will not write any more stories or chapters for anything else until this story has at least one more chapter. That I can promise. Thanks and I am so sorry.


	9. The Mission

Author's note: I am so sorry for how long this took. I literally wrote this chapter three times and I am still not all that pleased with it. I hope it's okay. So sorry. Thank you to everyone who reads my story and especially to those who review.

* * *

We carefully made our way down the sleek halls of the Imperial, careful not to make or do anything that might give us away. When we reached one of the weak points in the base, we carefully set the charges and moved on to the next place. We are in the Imperial's communication bases on Corellia . Without it in commission, it would lead to confusion and frustration in Empire and a at least two hour window to let us give a fake alibi to the possible future alliances of the rebel base while they talked to our leaders.

This isn't my first mission for the rebels. I admit at first they weren't sure of me especially about my background. I told them, I used to be a body guard for the republic and was fired when the empire came about. I know they talk about me behind my back about how anti-social I am. I wish I could talk to them like friends. I wish but in life wishes are false hopes. None of them come true. I can prove it. My wish to become a Jedi Knight? Darth Vader destroyed that wish. My wish to convert Darth Vader? Not happening. My wish to be a normal person? I know it will never come true. I know that if I make friends here, I will simply regret it. That is a fact.

Garen, I admit, has become a friend. That is one of the reasons why they always pair us up for missions. We work well together. I see him as a little brother. Even though we are technically the same age, I am so much………older. It's like I really am the age I portraying. I have seen death, allowed myself to do things that would kill me, and I have looked at true evil right in the eye. I have definitely seen too much for only seventeen. True, I now know more and am wiser but I would trade it all to be as naïve as Garen.

"Tena, come on!" Garen destroyed my train of thought as he pulled on the sleeve of my loose red shirt. I followed him down yet another hallway. Only two more charges to set. Before we turned the next corner, I sensed a few clones. I swiftly pushed Garen back against the wall with a hand over his mouth. From his eyes, I could tell he wondering what I was doing. When the clone troopers had passed, he looked at me and said,

"You never cease to amaze me."

That's one of the things I like about him. As long as it gets the job done then he doesn't ask anything. Of I have never used the force for anything else besides sensing though, let alone use my lightsaber. I am always afraid that if I use the force greatly that, Vader will be able to sense me. That's one of the things that has changed about me. I fear. I fear dying. I fear other people dying. Is it really wrong to fear? I don't want to become one with the force until my brother is back safely. I know it is not the Jedi way but I can't help but wonder if the Jedi way is flawed.

After we have set the last two charges, we carefully made our way to where our ship was hidden. As I see the people who now work for the empire, I can only wonder why they do it. Is it for conviction? Is it out of desperation? Or like me, are they also afraid?

"Tena, we have company!"

"Not again." I turned and saw clones coming from both sides of the hall. There must have been a camera somewhere. I take out my two blasters and being to kill the clones one by one. I used to hate using blasters but now, it has become more natural to me than brushing my teeth. The clones aren't people, I tell myself. They are just droids made of different material. I don't know how many I have killed now over the time I have been with the rebels. A hundred, maybe more. Not like I care. They betrayed me. I betray them.

Garen and I made short work of them but then we had been detected. It would be only a few more minutes before they would send reinforcements.

"We will never be able to make to our ship in time." I shouted to him.

"We have to. There is no other way out of here."

"We could steal one of their ships. They have a hanger up this way."

"Do you realize how many clones there could be?"

"Yeah but I would rather try that than try to get to our ship. Come on." I sprinted to where the hanger is before Garen could put in another word. I took a peep in and I was pleased to see many ships of many kinds. There is probably a meeting going on with some leaders. Unfortunately though, Garen was right. There was clones and a lot of them.

I turned to Garen who was now panting and said,

"Good news is that I see a ship we can use. Bad news is that there are some clones."

"Aren't there always?"

I just replied with a small smile and began to creep in the hanger. I chose a slick ship from Alderran by the looks of it. I start to get on but before I could get to the controls, I hear a bang. I turned around see to Garen on the floor. No, it wasn't a blaster shot, he must have tripped. All the clones are now running towards us. Quickly Garen got up and ran onto the ship.

"Great job, now we have fifty clones after with more on the way."

"I would say I'm sorry but you don't deserve an apology."

"Suit yourself. Now we are both going to die."

"You are always optimistic."

"Never mind just get going on those wires. I'll keep the boys busy."

I start shooting at the clones again. The shoots go through them like a vibroblade through blue butter. The armor used to be more effective but the Empire went cheap. I guess it's just better for us. They were still coming and I knew I won't be able to shoot them all.

"Hurry up in there!"

"I'm going."

"You are going slower than a three-legged walker."

"………."

"Is something wrong?"

"Tena, I think we have a real problem."

"Well, figure it out. The clones are almost here."

"I will need a minute."

"I can only hold them off for another thirty seconds."

The clones were now only a few feet away and they were still shooting. I risked a glance at Garen and I coulf already tell that he needed help.

"Garen, get over and cover for me. I'll do it."

We quickly switched places and I got working on the control. Aww…they had put a thumb print reader on it instead of a regular password. If I put my fingers on it, it will sound another alarm but if I cut it the wires that will only jam everything up. I took out some of the binding tape I had and carefully tried to find a surface where I can get a clean thumb print. I take one off the steering control.

"Tena!"

I looked to see clones entering the ship. I put the strip down and ran to where the fighting is going on. I kicked the closest clone back and started shooting. I saw only more clones behind him.

"Garen listen to me. There is a binding strip on the control panel. Take it and use it for the lock."

"What about you?"

"Just do it."

I shot and shot but I knew that we will never get off the ground at this rate. I looked at Garen, he still needs more time. I didn't want to do it but I had to. I dropped both of my blasters to the utter surprise of the clones. I let the force run through me again. It felt so good after so long. Just as the next blaster shot almost killed me, I force pushed them all back. I try to hold them but after not using it for so long, I have lost some of my connection. I can feel the sweat dripping down my back. After what seemed like forever, I heard Garen call out to me.

"Tena, we can now go." I stopped pushing them back whish left them stumbling. The ship was already starting to fly. I dropped into the nearest seat and took in a few deep breaths. It was a lot harder than I remembered. Garen just keeps quiet as we fly out of the atmosphere. I know he will ask for some explanation for doing something so weird.

I set off the charges at once and I am very pleased to see the center go up in flames. We were almost ready to enter hyperspace but some fighters ships have escaped in time. They shot at us, forcing us to move off our course and then very suddenly , they just disappeared.

"Come on, Garen. Let's go home."

"Actually Tena………….I don't think we can."

"What?"

"The fighter ships must have not wanted to destroy us. They were used to scare us into a tractor beam."

"Stang. Of what ship?"

"It looks like that one." He pointed to a starcruiser.

"Are you sure you can't break free?"

"Positively."

"Well, I guess we have another mission on our hands."

"Yeah. Trying not to die."

"No kidding."

The ship was taken into the hanger and was met by the welcoming committee of Captain Capori and at least twenty clones.

"This is where the fun begins." Garen said.

"We'll see."

What do they want with us? Is it because I used the force or just that we are rebels? I hoped for the latter.

* * *

Author's note: See what I mean about not being the greatest. My other idea for this chapter was so bad that after I read it I deleted it. Well, I gotta go. I am not sure when the chapter is coming out. I just hope I can do it soon. Happy Thanksgiving if I can't get my chapter out by then!

Btw, check out my forum. Also please tell me if you want some romance in this story. I am still debating over it.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	10. Hiatus

I hate to leave this story at this point. I just have lost all my passion for fanfiction at least for this story. This story is going hiatus but I will finish it…someday….soon. I know when the next chapter comes out, all of you will be asking yourselves,

"What story is this?"

I am asking that you just follow the link and reread the story. Don't forget.

Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed and read up to this point. All your feedback has been wonderful.

Thanks.


End file.
